


Roman's Valentine

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Flowers, Gen, Pizza, Self-Love, Valentines, roman treats himself for valentines, this is more of a drabble than a fic but I'm still posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Roman prepares a romantic date with himself for Valentine's day.





	Roman's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to focus on self-love this valentine’s day, so here’s a fic based off this vine ( https://youtu.be/jQIohdmW4JM?t=1m30s ) I hope you enjoy this Roman/self-love fic!

The doorbell rang and Roman made his way over to the door, thoughts of all he’d done to prepare for this moment filling his head as he went.

That morning he’d picked out the most vibrant blossoms for a bouquet, and later he’d acquired the best chocolates he could find. Of course after selecting the most heartfelt card, and lighting a candle for mood lighting, there was only one thing missing from the evening he had planned.

Smiles were exchanged with Roman and the one he’d been expecting before Roman paid for the pizza and returned back inside.

Sitting down in front of the TV with his dinner, Roman was fully prepared to enjoy a wonderful, happy valentine’s day dedicated to treating himself.


End file.
